Soul Eater, The hands of time work in Reverse
by MetalheadTitan
Summary: (I do not own soul eater or it's characters but this is a reupload of the old fanfic and there is use of OC's in this story) When a new witch is on the rise it will take the strength of our new heroes to stop her, but when a new divide comes along and the interference from a very little witch comes along, there is no telling who will survive the unfolding conflicts.
1. Chapter 1, The Rise of a Witch

NO P.O.V.

Deep in a swamp land lies a manor of twisted arrows and snakes where the snake witch known as Medusa resides viewing through her crystal ball watching over the DWMA where her greatest enemies live.

She grows tired of this and heads to her bed room to sleep on it and come up with her next plan. But before she can lie down there is a knock on her door.

"Who's there?" Medusa calls out to the stranger. "A friend" is the only response she gets from a raspy voice on the other side of the door. Medusa answers the door to find a small old woman who just decides to let herself into the room without Medusa's consent.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Medusa asked puzzled as to why this old woman had snuck past her werewolf and other witches.

Before she could say anything else the old woman asked her for a duel of magic. Medusa laughed and accepted this challenge knowing she would easily win.

The old woman simply lifted up her arm as a golden aura emerged from her hand causing Medusa to be shot into a wall as a glowing aura enveloped her and the old woman as well until the old woman had transformed herself into a beautiful, young 20 year old woman and Medusa was now what seemed to be a small 6 year old girl.

"Who are you?" Medusa questioned now with a much higher pitched voice. "I am the time witch clockwork and I think it's about time I run this show..."

Before she could finish Erika, Free and the Mizune sisters all burst into the room and saw the spectacle. "If you value your lives than you will dispose of her and obey my every command." States this strange woman as she motions towards a very little snake witch.

Free approaches Medusa in her weakened state, grabs her and begins carrying her out of the room as she flailed violently.

Free brings her outside to see to strange figures. "Bonnie, Clyde I have the money, take her to your estate and lock her way somewhere." He said as he handed over Medusa and a large sack of money.

The bandit couple took the money and the little girl away, leaving Free in the dust. This was only the beginning of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2, A small change of plans

_Alright guys here is the second chapter of my very first fan fic recreated so it looks nicer and is overall a much better story! Enjoy!_

Sam's point of view

I slam the empty can down, thoroughly chugged. My friend Joe sits across from me watching in shock as I pour another can of my favorite drink down my throat. "Sam, You think you've had enough of that garbage?" Joe asks.

I just turn up my MP3 player even louder and shove my blood red hair off of my one working eye, don't ask. I'm short and have bright red hair that I refuse to cut. I love this drink that I concocted 2 years about called Red Stuff, mostly liquid caffeine.

I love heavy metal and I dress in all black. I'm a dual sword meister with my weapons being my brothers Connor and Max.

My friend Joe is tall, and has short black hair and is a lot more sane than I am. Thank god he likes the same music as me or else I would be homeless.

Just as I put down my thirty-first can of Red Stuff I hear Death the Kid's voice from the door, "Will you turn off this asymmetrical trash and meet my father in the death room!"

I turn off my mp3 player and go get my brothers. They live in conjoined apartments in the building across from mine.

We open the door to Max's apartment and see him stuffing his face with cake.

God he loves cake.

I pull him away from his "snack" and find Conor in his apartment engrossed in trying to fix my hover board which I'm not going to explain the origins of either.

He puts one last part in and hands it to me. "Lets go guys, were heading on an assignment." I tell them.

Max turns into his weapon, a fire sword and Conor becomes an ice sword. Joe has somehow managed to have Excalibur as his weapon but I'm not really sure how he can stand him, I mean they have this whole past relationship thing but I dont even know anything about that.

We run to the death room and see some of our friends. Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid and the Thompson sisters are all there.

Joe speaks up and says, "Hey Soul, is Maka here or is she staying behind?". Soul responds with "She was at our apartment this morning when I left and that's the last I saw of her." he shrugs.

Lord Death grants us entry into the room as we walk through the guillotine hanging over the path to the center of the death room.

Lord Death greets us and gives each weapon and meister pair their assignment. "Joe, Sam, Iĺl be giving you two the same mission today, youĺl be hunting the bandit couple Bonnie and Clyde, we expect that their hiding something important in their home that could be used as a weapon." Lord Death described.

Me and Joe both nodded yes and ran out the door at high speeds to take on the mission. I run and jump onto my hover board and start flying towards our destination.

=====LATER=====

Joe leads the way and finally stops at what looks like an old manor of some kind. Max and Conor turn into their human forms and we scale the wall just around the side of the building. We get to the roof and see a skylight that looks pretty old and very destroyable.

Max turns to me; he has short dirty blonde hair and always wears an orange hoodie and black sweatpants with glassed hanging on his nose. Conor on the other hand wears his favorite suit vest and tie everyday trying to look as dandy as he can.

Joe looks at the skylight and begins thinking out loud. "Maybe if we use Max's fire ability to cut a hole through the glass we can sneak in." he explains.

"or we can just do this!" I yell as I throw my entire body at the glass panel, shattering it to pieces.

I crash down on the floor of what looks like a private office full of bags of money. "Sam, you moron I had a plan!" I hear Joe scream. I look back up at him and smirk. "Your plans suck anyways!" I retort as I search the office.

I hear what sound like hurried foot steps as I run and hide behind the desk waiting for the element of surprise to take place.

Joe's point of view

Now that idiot has done it. first he completely disregards my plan and now the enemy know were here. Excalibur exits from his weapon for and looks down at the scene below as Bonnie and Clyde enter the room.

"Fool, he has gone and probably gotten himself killed, there's no telling what they'll do to him if he's found." He states grimley. "Way to look on the bright side Excalibur, you're such a peach." I respond to him. He just looks at me and nods as he turns back into the form of a holy sword in my grasp.

I can hear the two criminals having a conversation about their plans. "Now listen Bon, we were given the girl to dispose of her and that's what i intend to do." Clyde states, trying to assert his authority. "I know, let's just get this over with." Bonnie responds looking slightly irritated.

Sam leaps out from behind the desk, screaming at the top of his lungs "Burn monsters!" as he takes a slash at the both of them with his sword of flame, killing them both.

I jump into the room to see Sam's brothers each eating one of the souls floating in the air. "Gotta hand it to you, the jobs done so lets wrap things up and go home." I say to him giving him a thumbs up.

"Wait, they said something about a girl, we may as well look in to that." He points out to me. "Look around, we might find some info on the subject." he commands to me.

We search around the room for what seemed like an hour until i notice that out of all the candles hanging on the walls, one wasn't lit.

I walk over to the candle and tried pulling it in different directions and I trigger something, causing a bookcase to open up with a spiral staircase moving downwards into an underground area.

We go down the staircase to find a single jail cell door with a key rack next to it. I grab the keys and unlock the door. What we found was baffling.

We found the girl that was mentioned, but the girl was a much younger Medusa. I walked over to her as I notice her leg is shackled to the ground. I pull out the key and unlock her shackle and proceed to lift her up from the ground.

I look back at Sam who is just as surprised as I am. "Sam… oh my god look at how adorable she is, she's just so precious!" I began to chant looking at how cute she's become.

"You need to get your priorities straight." Sam comments but I didn't care, I was too busy gushing over this little bundle of joy.

I realized that she was still a witch and the DWMA would be after her. "Sam, we need to protect her." I tell him as a wave of shock rushes over him.

"If the DWMA finds out, we're screwed." He tells me with the most nervous look on his face. I knew he would agree with me.

We run outside into the of the old manor into the cold night air. I lead Sam to, an old building located far away from Death City, a place where a guardian is found.

We arrive outside of the house of Mifune and the Witch Angela because I think if Mifune is presented with a child who needs protection he's the guy for the job. We knock on the large front doors in the dark of midnight.

Mifune answers the door with his blade drawn in in my face. "What do you need?" He asks me still in a battle stance. "Calm down pal, We just need you to take care of this kid." I told him as I held out medusa to him.

He takes hold of Medusa who was now asleep and looks over her. "I'll do it, will you be coming back for her?" He asks me.

"Probably." Sam pipes up from Mifune's courtyard as if he had a say in my conversation.

Mifune looked at me with sharp eyes and said "Don't let this little girl down."

He closed the door and we left off into the cold wind of midnight.

We go back to Death City where we decide to turn in for the night and go to our separate apartments. I collapse on my bed exhausted.

I begin to fall asleep as I quickly drift off to sleep. I see a vision of a tall woman and a small boy with their backs to me and their holding hands.

The woman lets go and vanishes into the pale light, the boy drops to his knees and begins to sob violently. I then realize that that boy was...me.

The woman materializes in front of me as if addressing me. She looks about twenty and is perfectly normal except for the look of her eyes. They're clocks, with the hands spinning out of control with some sort of energy. A name pops into my head as if it was long forgotten, Clockwork.

The vision changes and I see Maka sitting alone in her bedroom, she looks at her hands which begin to glow with a bright light along with the rest of her body. The vision ends and my eyes open to reveal I'm still in my room.

I wake up and bolt upright. The witch Clockwork is my mother, the one who abandoned me as a young boy. I felt the pain of the loss of love of my own mother surging through my body and I began to shed several tears.

I get up, pull myself together and leave my room. I know what must be done. I kick in Sam's door and yell "We have to find Maka!"


	3. Chapter 3, A Devastating Blow

_Alright everyone, back for the new chapter 3! Man I'm really just having a fic writing session today. Probably because I'm motivated to give you guys the best quality writing. since schools almost over I'll have a lot more fan fics to write with all my free time._

Spirit's point of view one day prior

Todays a good day for a drink. I love Chupa Cabra's more than any place in the world. I turn to my favorite cat...human...thing friend Blair for a conversation.

"So Blair, any news about my darling Maka?" I ask her with great concern for my daughter. "Sorry, She said if I told you anything about her daily life She'd throw me out, Maka can be so cruel sometimes!" Blair tells me winking.

I have been defeated by my own precious daughter! Why does she hate her papa so much? Oh right, I cheated on my wife resulting in a divorce.

I was ready to finish my fifth drink and leave when this striking, scantily dressed woman walked in and said that she was looking for me. This is Spirit's time now!

"Well hey there sexy, can I interest you in a drink?" I asked her, turning on my Death Scythe charm. "I'm not here for cheap drinks or small talk, but I am looking for something a little bit better than that." She tells me. Yup, this is my day.

She grabs me by the wrist and leads me into the janitor's closet and sits down on the floor and I do the same. "What I'm going to is grant you any wish you want, free of charge." She whispers to me like she has something to hide.

the words from her mouth were like poison in the air but she struck a good deal. "I am a death scythe you know, any pranks you pull and I can cut you to pieces in a flash." I warned her in case I was getting the bad end of the stick.

She stayed still for a while and then said. "Why would I trick such a handsome man like you?" she told me. She made good points and I like that. "What I wish for is my daughter Maka to love me again, just like the old days when she was little." I say as I bring out my wallet to show her a picture of Maka when she was little.

This was my greatest desire in the entire world. She took my hands and began speaking some form of gibberish that I was too drunk to understand. "Your wish is granted, good day to you sir." she said as she got up and left the room.

Sometimes I just don't get women.

Maka's point of view just seconds later

"Where are you going soul?" I ask as my partner and weapon soul opens the door to leave our apartment building that we share with our sort of friend Blair.

"I'm going to buy groceries for this week, don't get so antsy on me." he tells me before closing the door in my face.

I look out the window to see him starting up his orange motorcycle before speeding off down the street to the supermarket. I decided to head to my room to brush my hair because it looks absolutely horrendous.

I sit in front of my vanity to begin grooming my hideous hair. But before I could pick up my brush this glowing aura surrounds me in a glow of golden light. The world went dark for a bit and my sight returned.

I'm feeling tired, I think I'm gonna take a nap… goodnight...

No point of view

Joe and Sam return from their mission with a secret that only they could know. Sam had got the great idea of making a grand entrance to their next class. Sam kicks in the door and hollers "How's everybody doing!"

No one pays attention to Sam or Joe because of something of greater importance at the front of the class.

As Joe, Connor, Sam, Max and Excalibur make their way towards the crowd they are stopped by a brunet girl about the age of eighteen, just like Joe and Sam who wore a large white hat. Her name was Tamashii.

"Guys, you're never going to believe what happened!" yelled Tamashii, Joe's long time crush. "What is it, I am so totally invested in what you have to say right now!" Joe yells while being a little too obvious he has a thing for her.

The boys pushed through the crowd to see stein studying a small five year old sitting on his desk. "Oh my god stein, who is this little cutie!" Joe squeals as he begins to pinch the little girl's cheeks.

"This is for some unexplained reason the scythe meister Maka Albarn." Stein explains to Joe. "Now will you please put her down" Stein snaps at him. Joe looks back at Stein with a sharp bloodlust in his eyes. "I would rather die!" He declares as he continues to play with the little Maka.

Stein began to explain to the group about Maka's current condition. "The only thing I can tell you is that she has no memory of her life besides that of her early years so reaching out to her will provide no use." Stein explained.

Black Star approached Maka with a smug look on his face and said "You know Maka, you may have killed the kishin once before but now I'm the strongest meister the DWMA will ever see!"

"Hey, Black Star, do us a favor and shut up!" Sam yelled over the crowd to Black Star who was his bitter enemy.

"Make me!" yelled Black Star in retaliation towards Sam. "Let's go you and me outside now!" Sam yelled no even louder than before. The two ran out the door in a blaze of anger and hate.

Stein began adjusting his screw and rubbing his head. "Joe, when are those boys going to grow up?" He asked, turning to Joe who had left the room a while ago. "Dammit, now I've got to babysit four kids." Stein sighed as he went off to look for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4, The Star VS the Emo

Black Star's P.O.V.

I WILL BEAT THIS KETCHUP HEADED UP." Do you really think you can take on a star like me?" I tell him. He didn't say anything, probably too scared to think. I launch forward for another attack. That idiot Sam back flips over my head grabs me by the shoulders and takes out my feet with a sweep kick. I do a log roll on the ground and come up punching. I get a hold of him and almost punch his lights out. Then he concentrates and an invisible wall slams into me and hurls me back. I'm stunned and lying on the ground trying to catch my breath. He bounds over and gets a knee on my chest. I'm not exactly sure what happened next only it involved lots and lots of pain. Finally Sam stands and walks away.

Joe's P.O.V.

I'm lying in bed thinking about the day. Sam's fight with Black Star, Maka's turning young and of course that weird vision I had a few days ago. Finally unconscious sleep takes me away. White space is all I see, it's all I can see until I step out from nowhere. I'm not me; I'm more like a spectator watching this whole thing. Then Sam steps out of a black door and shuts it behind him, it disappears. A table appears and Sam and I sit. Sam reaches into the thin air and pulls out a letter. He opens it, stands up, kicks down the chair and leaves through the same black door. Then all of a sudden soul, in his scythe form smashes the table in half and I can see what looks like a small medusa standing behind me. I don't know why she is there but it seems like she is looking at as though I need to be there for her. A fight breaks out between me and Maka and instead of using Excalibur I am using some kind of magic to fight her but what also puzzles me is she is now in a fully grown state unlike her current self in real life. Then my dream smash cuts to Sam traveling alone through a forest being chased down by something out of view. I wake up and kick down Sam's door for a second time in a week.

Sam's P.O.V.

I'm just making my breakfast; the usual red colored waffles will RED STUFF instead of syrup and my door flies off its hinges. Joe comes into the room and replaces the door. "Sam I had another vision, and what are those monstrosities that you are eating." "They're waffles and, another vision? what was it about." I asked him concerned for my friend's well being "Well we sat at this table and you got a letter and then you just suddenly left through this strange black door." "Then Maka's scythe comes down and cracks the table and there are a bunch of flashing pictures of me fighting Maka and Soul." He tells me and now I know what must be done. "Wow," I say, suddenly not hungry anymore. I put down my fork and look Joe in the eyes. "We're going on another mission, we need to find clockwork and get some answers to what they mean."

We run through the streets looking for that same abandoned mansion. I mean whoever gets tired of those. It's me, Joe, Stein and Marie. We finally find it in the far corner of Death city. I slice open the door with Max and Conor and we rush inside. "Clockwork! Show yourself!" I scream at that top of my lungs. Joe punches me in the gut and tells me to be quiet. We run through the house smashing and breaking everything in our path, mostly my path but the others tried to keep up. We finally find her in a long room looking just as insane as Joe told me. Clockwork stood there silent until a white hot bolt of fire and a three foot long razor sharp shaft of ice hurtled at her with maximum power. She just jumps over them and acts like nothing happened. "Mother." Joe said. "Oh, so you put together the pictures of your past? well I hope killing you will hurt too bad, you were always such a fragile child." We charge forward and the time witch throws spells at us. Joe and I end up side-by-side and together we bear down on her. She pulls a long metal spear from almost out of nowhere on her back and meets us with full force. I'm slashing and stabbing with Max and Conor trying to get a chink in her midnight black armor. Joe is fighting with Excalibur and defending against Clockwork's spear. Stein and Marie try to distract her from behind. Joe and I strike at her with our attacks completely in sync get a strike in and we both release magic from our weapons, killing her instantly. She falls to the ground very much dead with three large holes in the stomach. Then we hear laughter, not good laughter but the kind that chills you to the bone. "It's not over yet." a deep female voice echoes through the room." Oh my son, did you really think you could kill a witch as powerful as me? I'm on my way to your precious DWMA right as we speak." With that we storm out of the door and travel to the DWMA to once and for all destroy the abomination that waits for us.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5, When all seems lost

Spirit's P.O.V.

(FIVE HOURS EARLIER)

"Maka, are you ready?, I'm still waiting for you" I call up stairs to my wonderful daughter Maka as we get ready to go to a picnic i planned for us to spend the afternoon together. "I'm coming papa!" She calls to me as she comes running down the stairs. she looks so cute that i couldn't resist hugging her as soon as she reached the bottom. I grabbed the picnic basket and we headed out the door to the park. We pick the perfect place under a tree on a hill with the best amount of shade to relax in. I open the basket and look over at Maka who seems to look a bit troubled. "Maka, are you feeling alright?" I ask her now very concerned for her because he is only five. "papa, when we were at the school, why was everyone looking at me weird?" Now I'm scared because i don't want to tell her that she was originally 17 and i made a wish that turned her 5 with no memory past that age. " Because.. um... they just thought you looked really cute..." good job spirit, nice save! why thank you myself but there are more important things going on right now. All that matters now is that i have me and my Maka spending quality time together.

Kid's P.O.V

(TEN MINUETS EARLIER)

I was taking a relaxing stroll through the academy hall tonight with Liz and Patti along with me just to take in the glorious symmetry. "You know kid, you may have a symmetry fetish but that doesn't mean we want to go on symmetry walks tonight when i could be getting some much needed beauty sleep." Liz complains to me but i just brush it off like it was nothing. "hey kid, do you hear that? It sounds kinda funny!" Patti tells me. I can hear it too. I decide to search for any souls in the immediate area and i don't see much, just a few students in the other rooms. Now I'm starting to feel an evil soul's presence approaching the DWMA. There is a large smash going through the wall and i am face to face with the immortal werewolf Free. "Liz, Patti transform!" I scream to the sisters as they transform into my twin demon hand guns. Free turns from his human form into his wolf form and charges at me as I shoot him repeatedly but since he is Immortal my attacks did no damage or had any effect. He continues to swipe at me but i dodge every attack perfectly while he still brings forth all that he can offer in this beast form.

Joe's P.O.V.

I know its a hard choice to make but i know what i must do, I have to kill my mother. Now that me, Sam, Conor, Max, Stein and Marie were on our way back to the DWMA to stop Clockwork but by the time we arrived to the academy we were too late. Clockwork had made it and the academy was burning along with Eruka and the Mizunes destroying the outside along with my Mother using he rmagic to blow up the large candles sticking out of the academy walls. I begin to use Excalibur to his full power as angel wings grow out of my back. "Excalibur, I'm going to fly up to the top of the DWMA and take my Mother head on so i can kill her." "FOOL!, do you really think you can just take on a witch that powerful on your own, you have to be the most dimwitted meister I have ever served." Excalibur scolds me. "Well I have the most powerful weapon in existence don't I?" I retaliate at him now feeling pretty cocky. We fly up to the top of the DWMA to take on my mother head on. "Well well, look who decide to pay his poor old mother a visit, My favorite disappointment." She tells me in that evil way of hers "I'm not here for petty insults you bitch!" I scream at her in anger. "That's no way to speak to your mother, you deserve to be punished!" As soon as this is said she extends her hand as a magic beam of what i assume is a time spell shoots towards me as i deflect the beam with Excalibur and fly towards her with all my power to land a killing blow. She knocks me to the ground where around me i can see Kid, Black Star, Sam and Stein fighting with both Spirit and Marie in his hands. "honestly, did you really think you stood a chance against a witch with power such as mine?, pathetic." She tries to tempt me into backing down but i refused. "DIE!" I scream as I stand up and constantly lunge at her with my holy sword in hand while she deflects every attack perfectly. "Enough of this, I have toyed with you too long, now die." She shoots a beam into my weak body and i can feel my skin cooking all over my body and i know I'm about to die. But instead of dying i can feel myself healing and something growing on my arms. when the energy fades and the smoke disperses, i stand there with a strange feeling on both arms so i take of my shirt and see that both arms have arrows on them, one longer than the other. "The hands of time?!, that's impossible!" Clockwork screams as she sees what has happened to me. As if i knew what to do i extend my hand and one of the arrows shots out and impales clockwork in the chest and steal her soul right out of her body as she turns into black tendrils and then vanishes. I hold the soul of my mother in my hand, hug it and then fall to ground and cry because i realize that she is gone forever and i have killed her.

Sam's P.O.V.

I see Joe on the ground hugging a red soul and crying and i realized he actually killed clockwork, but this was no victory for him, only his sanity being destroyed. I hoist him up over my shoulder and bring him inside the DWMA and to our surprise we see some good news before us, Maka was back to her normal age as everyone surrounds Maka and hugs her and laughing. "I don't get it, what are you so excited about?" We fill in Maka about what happened and spirit confesses about the wish he made to clockwork. He got a good Maka chop for that and we all laughed as he passed out from the now book-shaped dent in his head. I look at Joe who has gone from sad to scared and i ask him whats wrong. "If Maka is back to normal than so must Medusa, we have to get to Mifune now!" He yells as Me, my brothers, Soul and Maka, Black star and Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti, Crona (who decided to leave his little prison room for once) and Joe and Excalibur all rush to Mifune's house to stop Medusa from killing him. When we arrived I had everyone split in to groups while me and my brothers checked the kitchen, Soul Maka and Crona check the living room, Black star, Tsubaki, Kid and the Thompson sisters check the basement and Joe and Excalibur check the bedrooms. "We find Medusa and kill her, she deserves to die for all she has done." Maka tells us as we split up.

Joe's P.O.V.

Excalibur and I check Angela's bedroom first and we kick down the door. "Alright Medusa, bring it on!" I scream as i burst in the room only to find Angela sitting and playing dolls with a still little Medusa. this puzzled me because she was still a little girl and Mifune was there and had already drawn his blade. "Joe!, I'm so happy to see you!, look what me and Angela made for you!" Medusa tells me as she runs up hold a drawing of herself and me with a bunch of flowers and you know, little girl stuff. "wow, It's awesome Medusa, I love it." l tell her as she starts hugging me. "why are you here?" Mifune asks me putting away his sword " Listen Mifune, some people from the academy have come to kill Medusa but since she still a little girl i can't have that so I'm taking her with me, Ok?" I whisper in his ear so Medusa doesn't hear me. "Very well." Mifune tells me. I pick up Medusa and tell her to be quiet as we sneak out the building. "Listen Excalibur, I can't risk you telling on me so I'm putting you back." I tell Excalibur with much pain in my voice. "I understand your decision and i fully agree." He tells me not really minding that in abandoning him. I arrive too the cave and put Excalibur back in his pedestal and leave him for the next taker. " what do we do now?, it's cold and dark and I'm scared." Medusa asks with tears begging to form in her eyes as the sun has just set on this day. "It's OK Medusa, Daddy's here." I tell her to soothe her. Wait did i just call myself daddy? I guess I'm going to have to be like her father since she has no one to turn to. Our new adventure begins now

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Epilogue, Where to now?

Epilogue

Sam's P.O.V.

I am a new person now. The cocky asshole that was once me has died. I'm sitting at my kitchon table listening to a balad. Its at these moments that I feel so damn depressed. I pick up the letter for the third time. I didn't think people used the postal service anymore. I mean, with the technology to get out of control teenagers hover boards, "cough cough 'me' cough cough". Anyway, the letter simply said, "Hello, come find me, you know where to go. Listen to the code. Look for the signs. Search of the mountaintop. From, A Friend."

Four times now, after another 10 minuets a hazy plan forms in my mind. I will go to where this "friend" said. I will travel alone with nothing but my trusty hover board. I won't even take my music. Of cource I know what he ment by "listen to the code, look for the signs, search for the mountaintop." That was the easy part. I just didn't know how or where to start. I get up walk out the door and lock it forever.

to be continued...


End file.
